Tout dépendait de toi
by Nuity
Summary: Zemyx day 2013. / Il parle, et il parle, et il parle; de tout, de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de la musique et du chant, de sa vie et de celle des autres ; et c'est tellement agaçant que Zexion réalise que son regard est posé sur la même page depuis cinq minutes.


PUTAIN LE ZEMYX DAY J'AI REUSSI A TRENTE MINUTES DE MINUIT WESH WESH WEESH.

Au cazoù vous sauriez pas le Zemyx c'est mon OTP. Je suis trop contente. Brayfouille. Voilà. Même si ça n'apparaît que le lendemain j'aurais posté aujourd'hui. Je suis fière. En plus j'ai casé plein de références. *meurt* Et ça devait être que Zemyx mais à la place c'est chelou. Sûrement un peu OOC aussi. Même un peu plus qu'un peu. Enfin bon voilà. C'est différent de ce que j'écris ordinairement, pis ya des persos qu'ont tapé l'incruste sans demander mon avis.

Bref, je vous souhaite bien du courage. 8D *porte*

* * *

Le muret.

Tout, de l'avis de Vanitas, commençait par le muret.

Evidemment, il était le seul à n'être pas concerné par cette règle, bien qu'en vérité, il n'en sache rien; il ne s'était jamais assis dessus et ne comptait pas le faire un jour – lui s'installait toujours deux bancs plus loin sur le chemin qui le longeait, une cigarette au coin de la bouche et un sourire moqueur dont l'ombre planait sur ses lèvres fines. Et il regardait. Il regardait les oiseaux qui s'y posaient.

Le muret était celui de tous les commencements et de toutes les fins, heureuses et malheureuses; tant de vies y avaient débuté – c'était presque émouvant. Presque. Sans doute quelqu'un d'autre, à la place du garçon, en aurait été fasciné. Lui n'était jamais qu'un spectateur – il n'était jamais allé chercher sa « fin heureuse ». Elle n'existait pas ici – il n'avait besoin de qu'une personne et elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était peut-être même pas dans ce monde-ci.

Cependant, ceci est une autre histoire, une histoire que je ne conterai pas. Une histoire de ténèbres, de lumières, et de destins soi-disant écrits à l'avance. Une histoire de fantôme à qui nous devrions laisser le droit de reposer en paix.

Revenons-en à notre héros qui ne l'était pas – il était donc installé sur le banc, le banc de ceux qui observent et laissent passer la vie avec ce regard étrangement tranquille de celui qui sait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien convoiter; le bâtonnet de nicotine embrasé entre ses lèvres dessinant des volutes étranges dans l'air agréable d'une fin d'après-midi.

Il attendait.

C'étaient sans doute les derniers mais l'heure n'était pas tout à fait venue; le piano retentissait encore dans sa tête, produisant une mélodie déchirante de mélancolie qui eût brisé le cœur à bon nombre de gens.

Vanitas se contenta de soupirer un petit nuage de fumée bleutée au parfum entêtant.

Pour patienter, il se souvenait un peu – repassait le film de sa mémoire dans sa tête en accéléré et l'arrêtant à un instant précis.

L'année précédente, un garçon roux était passé sur le chemin, les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vague; il avait longuement fixé le muret, son casque autour de son cou ne diffusant rien d'autre qu'un silence d'expectative.

Il attendit toute la journée, avec l'expression posée de celui qui en a l'habitude; malgré tout, quand le soleil se coucha, rien était venu.

Alors, avec un soupir qui n'était qu'un soupir de plus, il se leva du banc où il était assis et remit ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles, avant de se remettre à marcher.

Vanitas ne croisa son regard que l'espace d'une demi-seconde – le temps qu'un bleu de mer en pleine tempête rencontre un doré qui fut, à une autre époque, significatif. Le temps de provoquer une étincelle – mais pas assez pour qu'il y ait explosion.

Puis l'autre détourna le regard et secoua la tête.

« Pas ici ?

- Tout dépend de toi. »

Il ne répondit rien et l'instant d'après, de la musique hurlait et s'échappait de son casque tandis qu'il reprenait son chemin.

Il cherchait sans doute toujours, se dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs – il finirait par s'apercevoir qu'il ne trouverait jamais. Peut-être, à cet instant-là, qu'il reviendrait. Peut-être pas.

Tout dépendait de lui, après tout.

C'était l'heure.

Le piano avait cessé de résonner dans son esprit et le silence fredonnait, lui aussi impatient de ce qui allait suivre. Vanitas et le silence s'entendaient bien – ils s'étaient longuement fréquentés, et se considéraient comme de vieux amis.

Un jeune homme s'était installé sur le muret. Il lisait. Sur son visage, aucune émotion ne transparaissait. C'était la première fois que ça serait la dernière. Bien évidemment, il ne sait pas. Des fois ils s'en doutent, mais la plupart du temps il ne savent jamais. Ca fait sans doute partie de la beauté de la chose.

L'autre arriva, son étui à guitare sur le dos. Il avait fait le chemin depuis le conservatoire; son souffle était court d'avoir chanté, et couru. Il ne voulait sûrement pas le rater. Lui non plus n'avait pas conscience des choses – mais il en savait sans doute plus qu'il ne le laissait deviner.

Vanitas restera à jamais le seul témoin de l'infime hésitation – elle dure à peine une fraction de seconde – que le musicien éprouva et la seconde suivante, il grimpa au mur, et s'effondra à côté du lecteur.

Une minute plus tard, il commença à parler.

Il parla, et il parla, et il parla, et si le spectateur et le jeune homme aux cheveux longs n'avaient pas été tous deux habitués à son débit de paroles, ils en auraient sans doute été estomaqués. A vrai dire, il parla et parla tant que même le silence, pourtant fidèle compagnon de Vanitas, s'enfuit en galopant vers la forêt, de peur d'être éclaté par la voix claire et par l'enthousiasme qui faisait étinceler les yeux bleu-vert d'eau de l'enfant-adulte.

o

Il parle, et il parle, et il parle; de tout, de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de la musique et du chant, de sa vie et de celle des autres; il parle des choses qui l'ont fait rire et des choses qui l'ont fait pleurer, des choses qui l'ont bouleversé et des choses qui l'ont laissé indifférent, il parle et il dit qu'il est un flemmard, mais qu'il aime ce qu'il fait, et des tas d'autres choses inutiles et sans raisons. Il donne des informations inintéressantes et incomplètes, il passe d'un sujet à l'autre sans même qu'il y ait de lien entre eux, mais les intonations de sa voix sont chantantes et Zexion réalise que son regard est posé sur la même page depuis cinq minutes. Il a l'habitude – au début ça l'agaçait vraiment. Maintenant il tente de s'en convaincre.

Bien sûr, ni l'un ni l'autre ne dénote l'ombre aux yeux jaunes et au vague sourire dans un coin.

Quand le musicien décide de lui jouer un air de guitare de sa composition – « Cascade » qu'il dit, et c'est sans aucun doute magnifique mais jamais l'autre ne l'avouera – il saute souplement du muret et s'en va, presque dignement (ridiculement), si ce n'est le livre qu'il serre contre lui comme si sa vie entière dépendait de quelques morceaux de papier.

Bien sûr, le blond réagit. Se vexe faussement. Part à sa suite.

Puis, avec un sourire, abandonne sa poursuite et fait demi-tour. Le muret n'est absolument pas sur son chemin en vérité.

Mais ça importe peu.

Il ne sait pas vraiment que c'est déjà le début de la dernière fois.

o

Ca fait deux semaines. Vanitas pensait attendre moins longtemps.

Mais ça importe peu.

C'est bientôt la dernière fois. La vraie.

o

Le lecteur se tient sur le muret. Toujours le même livre, encore. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Oh mais, tout va changer. Je le sais. Eux non. Sans doute que même l'ami du silence et ses yeux d'ombre n'est pas complètement au courant de la vérité.

Ca fait deux semaines.

Le musicien arrive. Toujours l'étui à guitare, encore. Pourquoi cela changerait-il ? Oh mais, tout va changer. Tout a déjà changé, depuis l'accident. Il y a quelque chose dans son corps de fracturé. De fissuré.

Oh, lui, bien sûr, il s'en doute. Il s'est toujours un peu douté de tout, même si peu de gens le savent. Il sent quelque part, comme un goût de larmes que quelqu'un aurait oublié. Mais quelque part c'est une raison de plus pour faire comme si ce n'était qu'un jour comme les autres. Alors il parle, il parle. Et ses yeux brillent toujours – peut-être un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Il parle et il aurait presque l'air gêné, pour la première fois, de dire tant de choses qui n'ont pas de sens. Il ne se rend même pas compte de la perle qui roule sur sa joue, sans même qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Alors Zexion lâche son livre, prend le visage de l'autre entre ses mains, et l'embrasse. Doucement et tristement, comme on ferait une promesse pour la vie.

Ou pour la mort.

o

Vanitas sourit. A partir de cet instant précis, c'est la dernière fois.

Ils se séparent et le lendemain, le musicien ne revient pas, bien sûr.

Sans doute que ça serait trop facile dans le cas contraire.

Le jour suivant, il est toujours absent et celui d'après, le muret est vide.

o

Son vieil ami le silence est revenu – il ronronne sur ses genoux. Il sait qu'il y a eu des problèmes de _cœur_ – l'un qui s'est arrêté, l'autre qui s'est brisé, malgré la froideur, malgré l'impassibilité, malgré l'oubli du goût des larmes.

Les problèmes de cœur, Vanitas, ça le connaît.

Il reste là; sa fin à lui arrive, lui aussi.

Il la voit même arriver de loin – son exubérance ferait presque fuir et feuler à nouveau son compagnon de toujours, si celui-ci n'était pas conscient de son importance, et à la place de suivre son instinct, il se fait plus velouté.

Sa fin s'assoit à côté de lui.

Elle a des cheveux roux pétant, et des yeux au moins aussi éclatants. D'une gravité sans précédent.

Ils se connaissent à peine. Ne se connaissent pas. Ne se sont même jamais connus.

Mais ce qu'ils ont attendu, ils les trouveront au même endroit.

o

Axel tend la main; son sourire est moqueur, comme une parodie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Vanitas ricane. Un ricanement qui l'envoie crever loin en quelque sorte.

Ils rient tous deux, puis la lumière éclate dans leur pupilles.

L'instant d'après, le chemin est totalement désert.

o

Un an après, le garçon roux repasse; comme Vanitas l'avait prédit, il a fini par comprendre qu'il ne trouverait pas, pas en cherchant. La petite ruelle a changé; le muret a été démoli, avec comme prétexte un nouveau complexe immobilier, et le silence est retourné habiter sa forêt.

« Ca dépendait de toi. »

o

Neku est à peine étonné. Presque pas en vérité. Peut-être a-t-il pris l'habitude.

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis sont étirées, comme d'habitude. Peut-être avec un peu moins de moquerie qu'avant.

« Il faut toujours que les choses soient compliquées avec toi, hein ?

- Ca ne serait pas moi sinon, _chéri_.

- Ca fait deux ans.

- Trois.

- Oui. Trois. Et toi, tu étais occupé à regarder un type regarder d'autres types ?

- C'est un drôle de résumé de la situation, mais... pertinent, je suppose. Quoi qu'un peu réducteur.

- Hrm. On rentre ?

- Oui, je vais être en retard.

- Alors comme ça, même dieu prend des vacances, hein ?

- Ta gueule et marche, _chéri._ »


End file.
